Everything Changes
by BitingBack.x
Summary: Eva-Rose Jones is new to Forks' High School & with the newbie to the Cullen Clan Ethan bumping into her in the hallway there's gonna be trouble and not just with the humans with Edward too. What will happen when two brothers fight for her attention?
1. New Beginnings

_**New Beginnings**_

"ITS SEVEN THIRTY ALREADY!" I moaned hitting my alarm clock sending it flying off the side. I sat up quickly and picked the clock up, thankfully it hadn't broke.

_New start. New problems. Brilliant. _I was new to the sleepy town of Forks I hadn't even stepped out in public yet and I hated it. I knew they would already be awaiting my arrival word spread like wild fire here. _Just brilliant._ Were the only thoughts I could use to describe how exactly I was feeling? I sighed. "The new girl... AGAIN!" I shouted it out no one would hear me. I was alone at the moment, no one in. Pretty much like usual they had dumped me in a little close town so they thought I would be safe. My parents really were stupid. It was sometimes funny how they called me a foolish child. For one, I was not a child! I was a teenager actually! Nearly and adult like them! And for two, they left me alone most of the time, yes your very smart mom and dad. _Very smart! _And three, I was not foolish; actually I did actually have good common sense!

They had left me all alone. I think I had gotten used to the feeling now, and it wasn't if anyone even liked me in the schools I went to. I always distanced myself people it was easier because whenever I did something bad would happen. I Eva-Rose was a bad luck charm. Bad thing _always_ follow me. It was not an opinion it was a matter of fact! I hated the fact I brought bad things upon people, it's not like they want things to happen to them. I guess that was the problem with being my friend bad things will always happen. It's not fair! Because of that I had lost out on having a proper best friend.

I kept my sleepy head up picking out some clothes that wouldn't set me out from the crowd; attention was the least that I needed now. I had enough issues! Distant parents, traumatised past, no siblings after they died, no friends. God my life was _**beyond**_ crappy! I rummaged through my wardrobe looking at the clothes that had followed me from the bright lights of the hot L.A. I did hate it there but still at least there I had freedom I could go anywhere. Here in Forks I wouldn't have that. Okay so maybe I would have some freedom, but what could I really do here? Go to a dinner? Occasionally go up to some place called Port Angles but with whom? I don't have friends remember?

So I put on my 'walking hazard' t-shirt which was red with white writing, I loved it, I remember some boy once calling me cute in it, as I relived that memory my cheeks became flushed sending me a bright crimson red a clear contrast to my ever paling skin. This t-shirt was one of the only things that I had kept from my brother now deceased. Car accident killed him with my sister. I tried not to think of it as one single tear trickled down my face. I wiped it off quickly distracting myself putting on my black skinny jeans and pulling on my black trench coat. I ran down the stairs and grab something to eat. Maybe something nutritional, did we even have cereal? Or anything, my parents always ate on the way to work. To be honest I rarely saw them. Now especially that Chase and Aimee were no longer there for me, my parents were even more distant. I came to the conclusion that the only reason they spent time with me was because I really had no one else. And like I said my like was REALLY crappy! My life sucks. Period!

I looked around the living room and all the things were out except a single box. I walked over to in with curiosity why had my mother left one box out it wasn't like her to do that. I opened the box slowly, I wondered if it was a joke and a million fake snakes were going to pop out at me. Then I saw them. Instantly I shut the box after seeing pictures of Chase and Aimee. I still hadn't gotten over that. I doubt I ever would. Because I'm a stupid human girl with too many emotions. I'm too empathic sometimes!

I ran towards the kitchen. I heard my stomach moan reminding me I actually need to eat something, anything. I looked in the cupboards nothing much. But the fruit bowl was filled. Apples, bananas and oranges. I smiled that my parents hadn't completely forgotten about me. I wouldn't get used to that though it would soon change in a few weeks actually that was being hopeful I'll change that to a few days if not hours. Right so it was going to be an apple for breakfast the only thing we had was some fruit well the only thing we had which I wanted to eat.

I got into a Ford Focus something my family had brought me after the untimely deaths of my siblings. It was quite sick actually to think they brought me a car after they died in a car crash. My family didn't understand me. I sat silent in the car as I waited for the heating to work in my car, it was cold in Forks, but it didn't bother me, it was so different to L.A I liked that though, it was clean and very clean here. That was nice.

_Okay don't think about that crap. New school. New start. TRY MAKING FRIENDS THIS TIME!_ I thought to myself. Maybe I would actually listen to my own advice. Well anything could happen today. I'm gonna pray for the best! Well the best that could happen with my track record. I remember in L.A the first day I spilt Pepsi all over Miss Popular Blonde Bimbo! That wasn't good but at least she stopped people trying to be friends with me but some part of me missed getting friends. I must be annoying I always changed my mind. I hit my head with my hand trying to expel my negative thoughts.

I pulled up at the school; I sat slightly numb in my car for a few minutes before I took a deep breath and face the music. Stare death in the face. I was going to tame the lion I called school. I brushed my hair back with my hand and leant my head against the steering wheel of my car breathing slowly again. "I can do this. I can do this. Things will be fine." I reassured myself but I knew it wouldn't work. I turned the ignition off my car along with the heating and let the cool air flood into my car waking me up. I was about to tackle the bull by the horns. I would get through at least one day of high school with out screwing things up; well at least I'm hoping I do.

Here goes nothing..... Maybe after today death would be peaceful?


	2. Accidents Always Happen In The Hallway

_**Accidents Always Happen In The Hallway**_

As I got out my car I instantly felt the piercing eyes that watched me. The eyes felt like burns on my skin. That reminded me how much I _hated _being new. It was too much hassle! _I hate this! _My mind screamed at me, I couldn't argue with my sub conscious thoughts, they were right. I did hate this. Everything about this stupid thing, I hated it. I wanted to curl up in a ball, be alone because there was no point to me, and I had already faced that fact, so why did I have to continue with this life? Because really was there any point? Where was the reason for my being? It wasn't as if I was going to figure that out today of all days? Today _**was **_just like any other day when I went to school. And just like any other day I started a new school. Boring and uneventful. Nothing would change that!

I brushed my dark blonde hair back temporally allowing others to see who I was. Eva-Rose. I walked towards to school keeping my head down low. I walked faster wanting to get it wanting the day to end just as quickly as it started. I knew that this day wouldn't go easy, the whole ohmygod! YOU'RE the new girl! OMG! I like love you be my friend. Be my friend. Ohmigod! I didn't want this and that was a fact. I hated the fake-ness I got from people when I was new. People would befriend me just to get in the in crowd, because as little miss new girl I automatically became the shiny new toy. It was stupid in fact childish.

I sighed as I half stepped in a puddle of water... great? The bottom part of my jeans were now wet, and there gonna be wet all day now brilliant just brilliant what a way to go! Stupid Eva-Rose! Look where you're walking next time. I hit my head with my hand... after I did hit my head I thought about that I must be losing brain cells doing this the amount I did. No wonder I got stupider each day, maybe it wasn't my blondness.... actually that would be my dark blondness. I really was the dumb blond sometimes!

I continued to walk keeping my head low and rushing quickly to my first lesson. I made myself forget the world around me, forgetting the people in the corridors. I picked up my pace of walking as I noticed my watch and the time. I think I had around one minute exactly to get to the other side of the school. There was no doubt that I was going to get lost and be late. I pulled out my damp timetable and map. I was really hoping it would help. It didn't I analysed the piece of paper, looking down at it and walking.

"Bang!" Coldness filled my body for a split second along with a slight pain from bumping into someone, typical of me to do that. I clenched my eyes together awaiting my fall... but it never happened. The boy I had carelessly walked into had caught me in his arms, his pale, white, soft, strong arms. I blinked twice thinking I was staring at an angel. "Err... Hi?" I awkwardly said not knowing what to say to him as I lingered in his arms. Okay am I a proper girl now? I felt safe in his arms. I mentally smacked my head. _God Eva! You've known the guy for 2 seconds and you're falling head over heels! And you actually did this time!_

I looked up at him dazed, confused and breathless. I stared into his strange golden eyes, noticing for a second the colour darkening. But I watched his eyes as they analysed my body. I didn't know why I let my eyes stay with his as they stopped staring somewhat intensely at my neck. As he stared at my neck my heartbeat raced, slightly panicked and paranoid for no reason, this boy couldn't do any harm. I was confused that was for sure. Why was I feeling things so much today? Damn my emotions today! I don't want them wracking my mind! Especially not today. I bet I already seem like a freak.

I broke the ever growing silence which seemed to be filling the gap between me and him. "Sorry..." My frail voice barely whispered. He helped me up again and stared into my eyes, his barred eyes connected with me for mere seconds yet it felt it was so long. He looked away quickly.

"It's alright." His beautiful voice rang, deep and strong. "It was my fault." His voice trailed off with him as he walked on. I sighed catching more of my breath back; I shook my head and messed with my hair. _Did something just happen? _I asked myself. _Nope. Nothing. Nothing ever happens to you Eva-Rose._ My thoughts had responded quickly I didn't know where that had come from. Me being weird again I guess.

I watched the angelic boy quickly exit my sight. I sighed again standing momentarily frozen on the spot; I jumped up as I heard the bell ring. I began to run and in my classic style I fell right on my face.

As I fell the boy I had just seen came running or maybe it was fast walking but regardless, the boy ran back into my sight and helped me up.

"Are you clumsy then?" He asked. It was more of a statement not a question for me to reply to.

"Yes, Miss Clumsy Eva-Rose." I replied slowly and then nodded after with a slow reaction fitting to my slow speech. I stared at my legs sprawled out across the floor, I rolled my eyes and then closed them and breathed out getting up off the floor. I scrunched part of my hair. "I'm a walking hazard sorry." I pointed at my t-shirt. "It says it all really." I smiled.

"Okay." The angel.... well that was what I was going to call him until I knew his name. The angel put his hand on my shoulder stabilizing me. My shoulder felt cold from his touch I shivered as an after effect. The second I shivered he removed his hand from me. I noticed his eyes were darker now, they we're an intense black, they were staring down at me.

"Thanks anyway..." I thanked him not knowing why I was thanking him as this time I walked away. I walked better than normal with my head held high more than usual I made it seem as if I had known where I was going. I glanced down to my lil map again and I was close to the room. _Thank god for that! _I knocked on the door of the classroom knowing I was already late.


	3. Can The Late Bird Still Catch The Worm?

_**Can the late bird still catch the worm?**_

"Hello?" I said slowly entering the classroom instantly stared at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Come in Miss Jones." Said a masculine voice, which had a slight dull tone to it. A teacher. Obviously a teacher's voice, the tell tale signs, tone and choice of words. No one had ever called me Miss Jones before and I already know I hate it. My thoughts began to wander off, I tried to centre myself and focus myself back to the classroom.

"Err... Yes." I replied after a few seconds hesitant. Well done Miss Jones you look like a dumb girl now. WELL DONE!!!

"Right then Miss Jones come on in you'll sit next to Mr Cullen there." He pointed to an empty chair at the back of the classroom. The angel, I mean boy who sat by it was the exact angel/boy who I had bumped into in the hallway, the exact boy who had caught me from falling on my behind. I smiled softly at him as I approached the table I tripped I managed to catch the end of the table stopping me from hitting the ground I really hoped that not everyone saw that. My face went red as the blood rushed to my cheeks.

I quickly dropped my bag to the floor and sat on my chair in hope to avoid more embarrassment oh how I prayed I could disappear into the walls. I hated this already.

Why couldn't I have a friend here? Why couldn't I have someone? I really was alone here. The people here had close families, brothers, sisters, they had friends, best friends, family friends, close friends and me no friends as of yet, which brought me to think again how my life majorly SUCKED!

"Hello." Said a soft, smooth, strong and hypnotic voice beside me.

I turned my head to face the boy I had named an angel. "Hello." I smiled softly again, my imperfect smile.

"You're Eva-Rose Jones?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, this isn't fair everyone knows who I am and I know no one." I sighed with a huff.

He laughed, I smiled at the sound of it; it was so perfect and gentle. "I'm Ethan. Ethan Cullen." He smiled. I melted as I stayed at him. I quickly shut my eyes, stopping myself staring at him and then I heard it again his laugh and I smiled opening my eyes again.

"It's nice to meet you Ethan."  
"Nice to meet you to Eva-Rose or do you prefer Eva?"  
I smiled again. "Yes I prefer Eva. Sorry how I bumped into you earlier." I apologized for the umpteenth time. "I really am a walking hazard." I laughed looking to my shirt as I did I frowned.

"It's okay; I'm used to people walking into me apart from the girls here do it on purpose." He replied, I couldn't blame the girls he was 100% perfect, hot, sexy and loads more of adjectives girls like to use nowadays.

He must have noticed me frown as I looked at my top.

"What's wrong? It really doesn't matter you know." His eyes, his beautiful eyes looked at me concerned.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"It must be something, you have tear running down your face." He said as he wiped it from my face, I jumped slightly as his cold hand touched my face. I watched his eyes widen as he touched my warm skin. I laughed slightly awkwardly as I wiped my face.

"It's just memories. The t-shirt it brings back memories. That's all. My brother and sister." I stopped not wanting to say anymore. "It doesn't matter I don't wanna..."  
"It's okay." He smiled.

"Mr Cullen I hope you're not distracting Miss Jones." The teacher's voice made me look up I didn't expect it.

"No sir." Ethan replied quickly and smoothly. Another beautiful turned around and stared at Ethan and then his eyes lead onto me, they lingered there for a few short seconds before he turned back around.

"Who's that?" I whispered pointing discreetly to the boy in front.

"He's my brother Edward." He whispered back to me.  
"MR CULLEN!" The teacher had raised his voice at Ethan.  
"Sorry." He replied again quickly.

After that he had been quiet for the rest of the lesson with the odd glance to me and back to his book then up to the talking teacher. I watched the clock tick by second by second as I began to feel bored trapped in a classroom wanting to talk to someone again. I sighed and soon after the bell rang. Mission two of the day was about to begin.

I smiled softly at Ethan as I got my things together; I was hoping that my awkwardness would stop as soon as I exited this damned classroom. Stupid teachers! They always placed me in awkward situations; I swear I have to get some school girl revenge back on them sooner or later.


End file.
